The Cost of Revenge
by Reaper's Heart 13
Summary: Percy's life wasn't the same after the giant war. After being wrongly accused, he is chosen by an ancient forgotten primordial. Chaos you say? No, not Chaos, but someone infinitely more powerful. Percy isn't ready to face his demons. But they're ready to destroy him.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy readers, what's up? This is literally my first fanfic EVER. I love writing, so I'm really hoping I do this right. My brother gave me a bit of advice about the fanfic world. He's TheFallenAce15 and, in my opinion, a good writer. He's given me permission to use some of his ideas when I want to. If you've read his fanfics, great! But please don't expect me to be as well as him. I am my own person. If I come across as bubbly in my A/Ns then you must know that I am very cheerful. However, I'm also very passionate about writing and I won't hesitate to make this dark and serious if needed.**

 **Before anyone asks, I'm not really sure about the pairing so I am open to suggestions. I don't want any Percabeth recommendations, please. I love Annabeth, and she is amazing, but I don't like those pairings in fanfics. Also, no Pertemis. I don't mean to offend anyone, but Artemis is sometimes a bitch. I mean, she just kills random men who wander anywhere near her. Who does that?!(Don't answer) She's cool and everything, but she's also really sexist. And I just can't work with that. Sorry, not sorry. I know a lot of people don't read the author's notes, but FYI, I _might_ just put a few clues about the story in here. **

**Since this is my first fanfic, any type of review is appreciated. Yes, even flames. (Fire is my element! Woo!) I update in my own time so don't rush me people. My bullshit tolerance is pretty high but if you hit my limit I have a mean temper. Just ask my bro. Anyhoo, I won't keep you from the story any longer, so read on!**

 **-Reaper**

 **P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson. All hail the mighty Rick Riordan who created him.**

* * *

Prologue

Let me tell you a story.

 _Once upon a time, there was nothing. A vast, empty space. Then He created two beings lesser than Him. Chaos and Order. The primordials of Creation and Balance. They formed the Omniverse together. They ruled over joyous galaxies and planets, and everything was as it must be. But it was not perfect. No, things were far from perfect. Although they were twins, Chaos and Order rarely agreed on anything. They launched many attacks on one another for petty reasons. Wars were fought and resolved. But one war, the worst of them all, took things a little too far._

 _Order and Chaos were too alike to coexist peacefully. They had many power struggles, and often innocent bystanders were harmed or killed. While they were unable to come to terms, they did agree on one thing. They both loved their younger sister Void. Void was powerful, too powerful some might say. But she had a wisdom greater than the other two primordials'. She knew that they could not continue in their drastic methods of resolution, for one of them would fade, throwing the Omniverse into chaos and disorder. So Void came to a resolution which would change the primordials forever._

 _Chaos and Order fought fiercely, hurling their powers at each other, as yet another universe began to crumble under their immense strength. Void flitted from one planet to another, sucking them into her oblivion to ease their suffering. She tried to pacify the two raging immortals but they paid her no heed, destroying everything in their path. They never noticed when their baby sister stepped between them as they both released a blow of sheer power, blinding Void from them. When the light faded, Void was frozen in place, arms outstretched to stop her elder siblings. In that moment nothing moved. No noise, Chaos and Order were staring horror stricken at Void who, in front of their eyes, slowly faded into the very oblivion she had dominion over._

 _That was the end of the wars and battles. Chaos and Order blamed themselves for their sister's fate, and rightly so. Had they just stopped fighting for one moment, had they thought about the desolation that their bickering had brought upon the Omniverse, then Void would not have had to step in. She would not have been obliterated for eternity. As a result of their guilt, Chaos and Order reformed the Omniverse and created other primordials to manage some of their domains. They thought the new primordials would be able to keep the balance and prevent any more wars. However, instead of creating a primordial to rule over the Void, Chaos took it upon herself to protect her sister's domain. Order felt as if he didn't deserve to rule the endless abyss and Chaos didn't want to let go of her baby sister. That was one of the first things they had agreed on._

 _Years passed, and more creatures were created. New gods were made, each of them ruling in different universes, over different parts of their worlds. These gods had petty wars with each other, and other creatures from Tartarus. The primordials watched, but they never interfered. Occasionally, they would offer aid to a certain individual but no more than that. The gods sired children and chose champions to protect themselves, not knowing that the primordials had blessed a some of their kin._

 _Legions of heroes and monsters were born and killed, their stories becoming legends. The primordials became myth, forgotten by all but the gods, and even then rarely mentioned. No one remembered the great wars between Order and Chaos. They were seen as perfect to the lesser gods. And the story of Void was forever lost._

* * *

 _10 centuries later..._

Percy POV

Anaklusmos cut through the air in a bronze blur as I swung the celestial blade straight into an empousai's throat. The monster screamed as she burst into a shower of dust that fell all over me. Yuck. I could never get used to the residue the monsters left behind after they were killed.

I sighed and looked around the icy plains of Alaska, memories flickering through my mind. _My_ blood dripping onto the stones in Rome. _My_ blood awakening Gaea. Leo being blasted through the air after sacrificing himself for _us_. Basically all that was my fault, even though nobody said it to my face. It had been 3 months since the end of the giant war, and both camps had been working to repair themselves. Annabeth stayed far away from me, saying that she needed space. In my opinion, 3 months was plenty of space! I just hope she stops pushing me away.

But then again, that's why I'm here. I needed some space too. Camp Half-Blood is not the same place that it was. There are more fights than usual and too many campers have gotten hurt as a result. Chiron says that they're afraid, but even he's not the same. So that why I came to Alaska, to be away from the world for a while. Good ol' Alaskan monsters and mortal hostility. Lovely.

I sighed once more and started the long trek up the mountain, to the place I currently called home. It was just a rundown cottage but at least it had a fireplace. I'd been here for a month now, and I usually spent most of the day sparring with monsters, occasionally coming back to the cottage to warm up. I'd tried socializing (half- heartedly) but gave up after the mortal children threw frozen fruit at me. These guys are really protective of their territory if you hadn't noticed. I hadn't heard from the gods lately, but then again, this is Alaska.

Then it hit me. What if everyone at Camp had been trying to contact me? What if something had happened to them? What if they were -

I cut myself off there, shaking my head. I was being paranoid. Still, it couldn't hurt to head to Canada for a bit.

I changed course, heading East instead of South. I had picked up a cool trick during my time here. Turns out since ice is a form of water I can influence it, bend it to my will. I can do the same with water vapor but it's much harder and gives me a headache.

Anyways, I urged the glaciers to speed me along to Canada, fighting paranoid thoughts along the way. Gods, I really hoped my instincts were wrong on this one.

* * *

Percy's POV

When I finally get to Canada, I'm bombarded by Iris messages, all of them from Camp. Except there's something wrong with the messages. They're more like notifications, and I can click on one to open it.

 _Since you were in Alaska you never got these. Now you can access them but all of these are from a week ago._

I hear Iris's voice in my head telling me this, and I mentally thank her. Then I open the messages.

The first thing I hear is the screaming. Bone chilling screams that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Familiar screams. I see a large patch of inky black darkness creeping towards the middle of Camp. It swallows up campers and spits them back out, half mutilated, their faces twisted in a scream and their limbs mangled. I see Drew Tanaka and the other Aphrodite children running towards the fallen campers and trying to haul them to safety. Bits of debris swirl around and gouge into everyone's skin. I see Chiron trying to organize the campers and Hecate's children trying to restore the magical barrier, which hangs in broken fragments.

I realize that the Iris messages are playing like a movie, one after the other, all of them from different angles. In one of the clips I see Annabeth's blond head, coated in blood, amongst the throng of iron-clad campers. They're all slashing at one area in the darkness. I try to see what's there but the angle of the messages is always obscuring that point from my view.

One last message left. It starts and stops abruptly, leaving me bewildered. I click it again and pause it right away, squinting at the blurry image. I can finally see what Annabeth and the others were fighting. Sea green eyes stare directly at me and a mop of black hair writhes on the frozen screen. This is the person who destroyed Camp Half-Blood.

That person is me.

* * *

 **Ok so I know that this chapter is really small but I just had to get something out there. If I made any mistakes please feel free to correct me in the comments. Any advice can really help since I am clearly an amateur. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in a week if I'm lucky, but I get a lot of homework so please keep that in mind. Thanks for reading the chapter and please comment!** **-Reaper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter folks! I'm so thrilled that I received like 6 reviews on the first day! Honestly, I was expecting one at most! Anyhoo, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the one song mentioned in this chapter. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Percy POV

I couldn't understand what I was seeing. The person shrouded in smoke was clearly me, but how the hell did I get all the way to Camp Half-Blood without knowing? Never mind that, why the effing hell would I want to destroy the Camp?

I was so confused and shocked by what I had just seen that it took me a moment to realize that I was no longer in Canada. No, I did not pull a Dorothy and say _I don't think we're in Kansas anymore_ (insert high-pitched girly voice). On the contrary, I knew exactly where I was. And I did not like it one bit.

I stood in the magnanimous throne room of the gods. Every time I came here I always felt dwarfed by its size. But it wasn't the size of the room that intimidated me right now; it was the gods sitting there that did.

Said gods were all glaring down at me with the exception of three. Athena stares at me with a crease between her brows, evidently thinking hard. Hades watches me with understanding written in his eyes, and Hestia gives me a sad smile. Besides them, everyone else looks extremely mad, including my father. In fact, I think I've pissed him off the most, never mind that I have no idea what the hell is going on!

Zeus rises from his throne, his lighting bolt crackling with energy in his ginormous fist. I quickly kneel in front of him, assuming that it's the best thing to do judging by his anger.

I think about the Iris message again. _P_ _lease don't let it be real,_ I silently pray.

"My lord Zeus," I begin, hoping to explain that I am completely clueless. "My lord, I swear that I have no idea what's going on, so if-"

"Silence!" Zeus bellows, his voice ricocheting through the cavernous hall. His face is red and his nostrils flare with anger when he speaks.

"You have no right to speak after what you have done!"

"But my lord, that's what I'm-"

"SILENCE!"

This time it is my father who stands, his eyes blazing with fury. He takes a step forward and I flinch back involuntarily.

"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon starts, his gaze hard on my still kneeling form. "I hereby disown you as my son and brethren. Your powers, though they cannot be completely diminished, will be limited and almost null. You will be stripped of every memory about the godly world, except for the desolation you have inflicted upon your kin. This day will haunt you forever. By the command of my lord Zeus, no god is permitted to associate with you, nor are they allowed to aid you in any way."

Every word he says feels like it's stabbing me repeatedly. I can hardly process it. I'm - banished?

I slowly stand.

"My lords please listen to me. I swear I have no idea what's going on and I didn't destroy the camp. Please-"

"Enough!" Zeus rages, cutting me off yet again. I'm starting to lose patience. It would really help if someone told me what is going on!

I let out an exasperated sigh and run my hands through my hair. "Can someone please tell me what happened to Camp?"

"Like you need to ask, punk," Aries growls. "After all, you're the one who mutilated them. You know what I'd like to know," he says leaning forward on his throne. "Is where the hell did you get those powers from? Are you working with Tartarus or something?"

At the mention of Tartarus, Aphrodite (who had been crying into a silk handkerchief) gasps and sits up, her eyes narrowing. Demeter looks up as well, the plants at her feet withering into black dust.

"Is that how you did it?" She demands. "Are you helping Tartarus?"

I open my mouth to deny it, but the words seem stuck in my throat. The gods take this as confirmation and immediately advance towards me, summoning their weapons. Zeus yells at them to stop and they yell back, claiming that I deserve to be tortured. The gods are all arguing amongst one another and I'm caught in the crossfire.

I hear someone breathing behind me and whirl around, drawing Anaklusmos. I come face to face with my dad who's pointing his _very_ sharp trident at my heart.

"It's only right that I should kill you after you've betrayed me," He says, his breath coming in short bursts. His sea green eyes look half crazed and he has a maniacal grin on his face.

"Brother," Zeus cautions. There's pin-drop silence all around.

Then Athena gasps suddenly. I glance briefly over my shoulder at her and in that moment Poseidon stabs me straight through my chest.

I feel warm blood seep onto my navy blue shirt. _I liked that shirt,_ I muse. Then the pain hits. It feels like it's spreading to every inch of my body; every pore is on fire. There's a white light and I realize that it's coming from me. I'm glowing.

Another fresh wave of agony hits and I writhe in pain. Why am I not dying yet? The gods are staring at me in shock and horror, and I start to feel myself slowly slipping away. I hold on, gritting my teeth, and trying to twist my head around. My gaze finally lands on Athena and I see a spark of complete understanding lit up in her eyes.

Just as I let go, my mind conjures up one last question. _Who sent me those Iris messages?_

Then I fall into an void of darkness.

* * *

Third Person POV

Annabeth Chase opens her eyes to a wasteland of death.

The one home she knew, burned to the ground. Her friends, bloody and twisted lay at her feet. And yet she is still standing.

Annabeth stares at the battlefield before her. She remembers when the attack first came. They were having breakfast and she was telling stories about Camp to Jade, the 8 year old daughter of Hermes. Then one of the lookouts came running, claiming that Percy was attacking the campers. Annabeth didn't believe him of course. Not until she saw Percy wreathed in a darkness that mutilated whomever touched it.

She saw him ruthlessly killing his friends without the slightest hesitation, grinning in glee as he did. She couldn't believe this was the same Percy she had seen 3 months ago. What had happened to him? The same person who had gone to great lengths to save Nico was now tearing him apart limb from limb. The same person who had traveled to a Cyclops's lair to rescue Grover had reduced the satyr to a bloody mess of bones and hooves. He was the one who had found Jade, who had given her a home, saying that she was part of their family now. And Jade...

Annabeth started panicking, frantically searching for Jade.

"Jade!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the empty camp. "Jade!"

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth paused, listening.

The cry came again. "Annabeth!"

"Jade!"

Annabeth rushed towards the voice. She lifted a piece of one of the cabins, throwing it aside. Underneath it, bloody and bruised, lies Jade, her tiny hand reaching towards Annabeth.

"Oh Jade," Annabeth whispers in horror, cradling the child. Jade coughs, her lips ringed with blood. Her arm is twisted at a strange angle, the stark white bone jutting out. A blackened piece of flesh sizzles on her stomach and pops, pus and blood oozing out. Her brown hair is stained with red, her feet fused together somehow. She's surrounded by an unbelievable amount of blood.

"No," Annabeth sobs. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Tears fall onto Jade's cheek as she and Annabeth cry together. There's nothing more to do and they both know it.

"Annabeth," Jade croaks. "Can you sing me that pretty song?"

Annabeth swallows, tears streaming, and nods. She starts singing softly, and Jade closes her eyes, a smile crossing her ruined face.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Draggin' me in and you kicken' me out. You got my head spinning. No kidding. I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy. Don't know what hit me. But I'll be alright."

Jade gasps and her breath starts coming in short bursts.

"Jade!" Annabeth sobs.

"Please," Jade whispers. "keep singing."

So Annabeth gulps back her tears and continues.

"My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections."

By this time Jade's body is beginning to still. She takes one last shuddering breath, a sigh echoing in the wind. Then she drifts away, leaving a bloody shell in Annabeth's arms.

Annabeth lets out a choked cry, cradling the young girl's body. She looks into Jade's beautiful emerald eyes, now devoid of laughter and clouded with death. She thinks of the time when Jade stole Piper's jewelry and ran around until dinner, refusing to give any of it back. Annabeth remembers watching the meteor shower with her, pointing out the constellations and licking sticky ice cream. She remembers when Jade first arrived at Camp, half hidden behind Percy's lanky form.

Percy...

 _I'm going to make him pay,_ Annabeth thinks, her gray eyes glimmering with vengeance. _He's going to pay for what he's done._

Annabeth throws back her head and screams to the never ending sky.

"I, Annabeth Chase, will hunt down Perseus Jackson wherever he may be, and kill him! He will die at my hands, begging for mercy! I swear by the River Styx, I will not rest till I find him!"

Thunder rumbles and the ground shakes by the near impossibility of her oath.

Annabeth gently lays Jade down on the ground and strikes a match. She holds it to Jade's body until it catches, and watches as the flames consume the last of her. Annabeth opens her locket and pours a bit of the ashes inside. Then she turns.

Anyone watching would have immediately shrunk away from the pure hatred and anger in her gaze. Her jaw is tense, her body taut as bowstring. Her gray eyes are like cold steel, filled with certain purpose: to destroy the one that had taken her family from her.

Annabeth turned her back on Camp Half-Blood and trudged towards the shattered barrier.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke to a realm of darkness.

When I say realm of darkness, I actually mean complete and utter nothingness everywhere. Seriously, there was nothing _at all_. Normally I would be freaking out, but I don't really feel anything right now. My friends are gone and I'm banished from the godly world. Also, I think I'm dead.

 _You're not dead._

Yep, and now I'm nuts.

I hear an amused laugh in my head. It sounds feminine. Kind of. Anyways, there happens to be a voice inside my head and for some reason, I'm still not panicking.

 _Percy, you are not dead. However, neither are you alive. You are in between._

Great, now the voice inside my head is also bonkers. The voice laughs again. It sounds more girly this time, although that might just be my imagination. Then everything is quiet once more.

I think about what happened just moments before I ended up here. I try not to dwell on the reasons behind my banishment. It hurts too much. Instead, I think about the fact that Poseidon stabbed me. Nice to know that Daddy listens when I explain. There was something strange about him, almost as if he wasn't there. I sift through my memories of the previous months looking for something, _anything_ , that can tell me what's going on. Then I remember that I'm not supposed to remember anything. Good Ol' Dad said that all my memories would be erased, so why do I still have them?

 _Because I saved them for you._

Ah, there's that voice we all love.

 _I saved you and your memories Percy, but if you want I can let you die._

That actually seems preferable right now.

 _Or I could give you a chance to fix this mess._

Say what? Who was this person? And what did she mean by that?

 _I am saying you could change the past to avoid the future._

Sounds interesting.

 _As for who I am,_ the voice chuckles.

 _I am Void_

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I just have a lot of homework and stuff ya know? Anyways, like I said before, I got about 6 reviews on the first day and I'm soooooo happy! I'm glad that people are actually enjoying my story. So why don't we answer some of the reviews, yes?**

 **AgitatedDog9288: Thank you! You were the first to review!**

 **Ellanore: There is going to be a pairing but I agree with you. Percy should totally let off some steam when he's mad instead of being held back by his girlfriend!**

 **Djberneman: He and Him is God. I'm kinda religious and I just wanted God to be mentioned.**

 **Margo McKnew: Thank you so much for the great advice! I promise I will do my best to finish this story. I did check out Rick Riordan's site and it was pretty useful, so thanks a bunch!**

 **MJ-Booklover: I'm all about the cliffys!**

 **payonc96: Thank you so much!**

 **Ok guys that's it and I'll try to update soon but I'm gonna be completely out for about 4 days so it might be a while till I put something out there. In the mean time I'll see y'all later!** **Ciao!**

 **-Reaper**

 **P.S. The song Annabeth sings is called All Of Me by John Legend. I personally like the Nightcore version better but the words are the same.**

 **P.P.S. I said I would put little pieces of info in the A/Ns so here's something: Void sent Percy the Iris messages so he would know what was going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. Sorry that took so long. Actually, on second thought, I'm not sorry. It's my fanfic right? So I'll update when I feel like it. Anyways, you didn't click on this to hear me rant (unless you actually did.) Happy reading! (Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. If you think I do, you're stupid. Are you still reading this disclaimer? Read the chapter, genius!)**

* * *

Percy's POV

 _As for my name,_ the voice chuckles.

 _I am Void._

Okay? Was that supposed to mean anything? I racked my brains for anything that mentioned the name Void. Maybe Annabeth had lectured about it and I was internally sleeping?

The voice, aka Void, laughed. She had a nice laugh, like a tinkling of glass. As I stared into the empty space, a light began to glow. It glowed brighter, and brighter until it was too bright to look at. I closed my eyes against the blinding glare. When I opened them I was very, very surprised. Especially since I still considered myself dead.

I was standing in a room. Usually, when this stuff happens in movies, the main character is in a huge cavern or something. No huge caverns here. Not at all. Instead, I was in a living room. When I say living room, I mean it's authentic, with white carpet and cheap paintings. There was a huge coffee table sitting smack in the middle of the room. It was about as long as a seven year old, and as wide as two Franks (and he's pretty big). There were two rocking chairs on either side of the table, and a little cooler beside each chair. The room itself was kind of small, especially since the table took up most of the space.

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned, and came face to face with a hellhound. I blinked. So did the hellhound. It looked a teeny bit like Mrs. O'Leary, so I wasn't entirely worried. Besides, I'm dead right?

The hellhound opened its mouth and growled at me, baring its sharp canines. It took a step forward and its crimson eyes gleamed with a thirst for blood. Is it possible to die twice? Cause I am pretty sure that I'm about to die _again._ The hellhound crouched, ready to spring at me. Then its tongue lolled out into an eerie grin. It laughed once, a burst of breath. Then the hellhound started to change form. It shrunk till it was as tall as my chest and its teeth became round. All of a sudden, I was looking at a girl about 14 years old.

She gave me a toothy smile. "Got you!"

The girl pushed past me and hopped into one of the chairs. Her reddish brown hair fell to her waist and her crimson eyes gleamed with mischief.

Holy frijoles. She radiated so much power, and I could tell she was containing most of it.

"Are you-" I left the question hanging.

"I am. And yes Percy, I meant it when I said I saved you." She waved for me to sit in the other chair. It rocked back, then forward, creaking loudly. Void giggled.

"Okay, let's get down to business," she said, her demeanor changing from joking to serious in an instant. My surprise at her quick transition must have shown on my face, because she gave me a shrewd look and said, "Time is of the essence, Percy. You would do well to learn that." Little girl became a wise scholar, okay.

"So," she began, crossing her legs. "I'm giving you a chance to save your friends. It's a dangerous path, and if you die this time, you will stay dead."

"Oookay," I said hesitantly. "Um, what exactly are you thinking? I'd have to reverse time or something to save everyone."

Void smiled.

"Reverse time? That's what you're thinking?" My voice was shrill as I glared at Void. "How far back would I be going?"

"Think Percy," Void demanded, leaning forward. Her chair creaked and her eyes flickered with amusement. "Who was attacking the Camp?"

I faltered.

"I - it was me, I think."

"Exactly!" Void exclaimed. "It was you from a parallel universe. Something terrible happened in your parallel past and you became evil. So you would need to go into that Percy's world, and fix whatever went wrong!"

I blinked.

Void was eagerly leaning forward, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Okay, now you guys can't blame me for my reaction. Someone tells you that there is another universe in which you're evil and want to kill everybody? Yeah, you're gonna do what I did.

I started laughing. Full-blown, hysterical laughter. I could barely see through the tears covering my eyes. Void frowned, and that made me laugh harder. She pointed a finger at me, and I was suddenly filled with peace. I felt like sitting on a fluffy mat and chanting _omm_ with a bunch of zen masters. I smiled at Void and she bared her teeth at me.

Then I remembered what we were talking about and the peaceful feeling vanished.

"You want me to go to a different _universe_ and meddle with my own past?" I asked Void incredulously. She nodded. "But don't worry Percy. There's someone in the other universe who has a little experience with the changes through time. And she's already dead."

"Who?" I ask suspiciously.

The air behind Void shimmered, and a gateway opened. It had a fuzzy gold outline, and showed pitch black darkness. I looked at Void uncertainly. Was I supposed to step through it or something? Just as I had that thought, a girl walked through the gateway, into the room.

She was tall and graceful, with long dark hair. She had smooth copper skin and a slightly upturned nose. Her brown eyes glittered dangerously as they appraised me. Her gaze was sharp, her demeanor towards me, cold. She looked like a Persian princess.

I gasped.

"Zoe Nightshade."

* * *

 **Okay people, that's it. I know I took a long time (I don't know, 3 months?) but I just didn't feel like writing anything. Thank you guys for all the lovely death threats, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. My heart is touched to know that there are sadistic readers who want to kill me. Yay. Sorry guys, I'm in a sarcastic mood if you couldn't tell. Anyways, I think I'll answer some reviews.**

 **Guest (Will): The other seven will be mentioned, although the Romans probably won't have much of a part. I am not going to make Percy OP cause that's not in any way realistic. Also, thanks for inserting your name so I can answer your questions with you knowing it. Did that make any sense? :P**

 **Khione Peverell: Okay, first of all, are you a male or a female or both, cause I am so confused! Second of all, you are extremely hilarious! Please keep reviewing! Third, I think you disabled the PM thing so I can't message you back. If I could, I would give you a much more detailed answer, but I can't so I'll keep it simple. I added you to my favorite authors list because you're so funny and if you ever write a fanfic I want to know about it. :)**

 **SonOfAtemis: Aww, thank you! That's sweet, but isn't it a bit early to be saying that? That's nice to hear though. I'm happy that I can make people happy through words. :)**

 **Okay so most of the other reviews are repetitive so I'm not going to answer them. HOWEVER, I do read all the reviews and I love that y'all take the time out to write them. So thanks a bunch. I'm just too lazy to answer all of them, and these three were the ones that stuck out cause they were long-ish. :P**

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **-Reaper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss me? ;)**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own this, blah, blah, blah)**

* * *

Percy POV

Zoe Nightshade was _here_. Alive and well and glaring at me. It was very confusing.

"Percy, this is Zoe Hemlock," Void nodded to the girl. "She knows her way around the other world and will be very useful to you."

"Um hi," I said grinning nervously. The new Zoe didn't blink. Instead, she flickered and then started fading.

My surprise was clear and I looked to Void for answers.

"That was a projection, not the actual person," she explained. "You aren't ready for anything yet. Your powers over water have been taken and you're clearly still in shock. If you were to go to the other world now you would die."

I leaned forward and the chair creaked.

"Why are you telling me this? If I don't have any powers then what's the point?" My frustration at my situation was increasing and I was losing my patience.

Void stood up from her chair and walked towards me. She crouched down and gripped my shoulders, staring me straight in the eye.

"You have two choices: you can take it slow and spend some time training with the abilities I will give you. Or you can be given the abilities and the knowledge of how to use them right now, but I can't guarantee that your sanity will remain intact."

The shock was wearing off and I was beginning to understand everything. Time or sanity? Security or revenge? If I was insane would I become evil? Was I already evil? Because one thing was certain: I wasn't going to let this other Percy live. I would kill him with my own two hands.

Void's eyes darkened as she looked at me. She knew my answer. She could feel the delayed grief and blood lust surging through my veins, fanning the flames of revenge. I wasn't going to waste any time. Not any more.

Void sighed.

"So be it."

* * *

Third Person POV

Annabeth watched the flames dance as she twirled the sword of bone in her hands. The small fire barely cast enough light to see anything, but that wasn't its purpose. Behind Annabeth the shadows shifted as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I swore I would kill him. That filth," Annabeth spat into the fire.

The flames jumped to reveal her face, twisted with anger and a faint glimmer of hurt.

"You still love him," a voice spoke from the darkness. "You won't kill him."

Annabeth clenched the Drakon Bone Sword tightly, unable to deny it. Still, she would see him dead. No matter what.

The shadows moved with the light, stepping forward then back. An eerie game. The voice spoke again, a challenge.

"Do we have a deal then, Annabeth Chase?"

The fire flickered and retreated, cowering in the darkness. The flames searched for the face of their oppressor but found only a ferocious smile and haunted gray eyes.

"We have a deal, Chaos."

* * *

Percy POV

The pain was unimaginable.

I couldn't see or hear anything. Where was I? It hurt, it hurt so much. Worse than the River of Phlegethon. Worse than anything I'd ever known. Annabeth, where was Annabeth? She was... gone? But I - was I here? Dead? I couldn't feel my body, it burned and froze, as if every cell was full of thorns. It hurt so much.

An eternity later I heard a voice telling me things. A world called Genesis. A girl named Zoe. Powers, _like mine_ , the voice said. They hurt my fingers, webs and chains, webs and chains. The voice told me a name. _Percy_ _Redfox_. Was it my name? For some reason I hated it. Not mine, not mine.

 _His_.

His name. Kill... not mine. What was mine? Where is my name?

 _What do you want your name to be?_

Anything without pain. Anything. Help me, my name, what was it? Mine...

 _Percy._

Same and not, not the same, mine, mine.

 _And for the demon, Rin._

Mine, his, I remember. There are two.

I gasped as I felt a fraction of Void's wisdom flow into me. I understood the worlds and the gods and everything. My mind felt like it was going to explode and everything was too much, too much, I was drowning.

Then I felt a shift as my mind shattered. I suddenly understood the name Void gave me. I was Percy still, but I was also Rin, a demon. Something evil and broken. Rin was the name they would have to call me now. Percy was just a shadow, a fragment of my torn up mind.

The final puzzle piece settled and the pain ended. It had felt like an eternity but I knew it was only a few seconds in mortal time. I could sense everything around me: Void, the room, the mirror placed in front of me. My eyes were closed but I didn't need to see. I could feel the chains in my blood, the power that she had given me. Webs and chains, webs and chains. There were no words for how powerful I was.

I flexed my fingers and popped my neck, relishing the sound.

"Open your eyes, Percy."

The voice was smooth and empty, commanding me to see myself. I was curious. What did I look like? I decided to listen to Void and opened my eyes.

The mirror reflected sea-green irises, but they weren't the same. These eyes were hollow. There was something in them that made you afraid to look at them. I blinked and the eyes suddenly lit up with curiosity and amusement. Yes, these were _my_ eyes.

The rest of my body had been enhanced a bit. I was leaner and a whole lot stronger. The angles of my face were sharper and my hair - well it was my hair. My mouth curved into a sadistic smile as I appraised myself. This body was meant for killing.

Void smiled as she watched me.

I turned to her and tilted my head, questioning.

"You're the first one to choose insanity," she said, answering my unspoken question. "There were about ten before you and they all chose the easy route."

I bared my teeth in a smile and said, "I think it suits me a hell of a lot better than sanity."

Void laughed, a sound like falling glass. She held out a hand for me and I took it. Her skin was cool and felt different from human skin. Or was I different? It didn't matter, I suppose.

We walked down a hall of mirrors and I caught glimpses of us everywhere. It was enthralling. I could spend and entire day just staring at myself, at my eyes. I was a truly amazing creature.

I laughed quietly to myself. So this was what vanity felt like. I loved it.

Void stopped and I realized we were standing in front of a steel door. I knew where it led. To the world of stars and blinding lights - much like Earth. Genesis. My playground.

Void gently slipped her hand out of mine. "I'll be watching you Percy. Zoe is waiting for you on the other side. She'll help get through the security checks and everything else. You have a month till Redfox comes back to Earth."

She flashed a pearly white smile at me before fading away. "Good luck." Her voice echoed in the cavernous hall.

I turned back to the door and put my hand on the steel knob. It was time for revenge. I grinned to myself as I twisted the knob and stepped through the doorway.

* * *

 **Hello to all you amazing people that are reading this! I know I said I was going to let someone adopt this story but unfortunately that didn't happen. Thank you to everyone who asked to adopt and sorry I was such a bitch to deal with. ^_^**

 **Anyways my brother recently updated and I felt like writing so I thought, hey why the eff not, let's do this shit. Fair warning, it might get a little gruesome since Percy/Rin is crazy now. And killing Redfox isn't going to be at all easy hint, hint. The pairing will be a little hard to do since I hadn't originally planned on him being insane, so I'll just see where the story goes and figure things out later. Hemlock is a reference to one of the deadliest poisons in the world and it also reflects *******. You'll find out later. ;)**

 **I feel like I'm giving away too many hints so I'll just mention one more thing. Percy's powers are really hard to explain but I'll try to somehow get my point across. Obviously it has to do with webs and chains and its sort of like weaving and string arts as well as binding things, ideas, and thoughts. NO, he's not a mind reader, but he can do ... STUFF.**

 **ANYWAYS, thanks for reading the chapter guys and I'll try to update soon. LEAVE A REVIEW, I love it when y'all review! Suggestions, pointing out errors, jokes, riddles, anything! Ciao!**

 **-Reaper ;p**

 **P.S. I obviously changed the title. I think it suits the storyline better.**


End file.
